Anthology
by xxIcyAngelxx
Summary: One-shot compilations. iv: She was the love of his life, the mother of his children, but not his wife. Snippets of Noblesse Oblige from Neji's POV.
1. Illusion

**Theme** : Illusion

i. When Hinata is away on missions for too long, Neji gets restless and develops a bad habit. The village notices.

 _A somewhat unusual case of coping_

* * *

Neji Hyuuga was brooding.

They gathered outside and wondered what incited his mood, and most especially why he wore a delicate bracelet made of flowers.

"I told you if you give him too much work he'd eventually snap," Kiba said.

"It's not my fault," Naruto defended.

Their bickering was ignored. Ino squinted, not daring to go any closer. They'd seen the number of bottles poured into his cup but he somehow remained upright. "I was the one who taught Hinata how to make accessories," she suddenly said. "That one," she pointed at his wrist, "we made together."

Sakura shrugged. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's been a month since Hinata left," Ino reminded, watching Neji's cold eyes soften each time he touched the bracelet.

It reminded him of her feathery touch, light as air.

It was often fleeting that Neji wondered if he imagined it until he saw her shy smile. No matter how long they've been together, he blamed himself for her timidness. It was the result of all the failed attempts he tried when romancing Hinata until she finally got it.

He drank deep and the makeshift bracelet ruffled his skin. He could endure.

…

They were getting worried when Neji attached another item to his body.

It wasn't apparent, but the silk ribbon tying his hair made them look twice.

"This is getting ridiculous," Kiba told him. "You look like a fool."

"A fool in love," Shino muttered.

He reached out to forcibly remove it. A hand clutched his in return and squeezed hard enough to break bone. Kiba yelped. "What the hell!"

His white stare narrowed. "Don't touch me."

Kiba thought about it. Despite Neji's aloofness, there was probably aggressiveness beneath the surface. If it was dealt with, perhaps Neji could break the habit. With naturally born reflexes, Kiba snatched it.

Neji went after him. Kiba prided himself at being an expert in close-range combat. Particularly, all members of the Inuzuka clan were formidable. That was forgetting it was the Hyuuga's specialty as well and he was knocked out earlier than he would ever admit.

…

They wearily eyed him as he strolled to the market.

There was nothing unusual on his person this time. He browsed stalls, his steps restless. Winter was coming soon. After maintaining her room, he decided to replace the old comforters. He finally found a store; blankets and quilts were laid out and he critically measured its design. He picked one up. Hinata always did gravitate towards warm colors. "It will look good," he mumbled.

"Really," Naruto voice said from behind. "I don't think it matches you, Neji."

"It's not for me," he snapped.

"This one then!"

Neji gave a passing glance. "Too bright," he dismissed. Naruto muttered something inaudible. "It won't match the covers in her room," he went on. His brows furrowed. There was a unique coloring she would enjoy, but he knew she also liked her usual patterns. But Hinata would be disappointed if he let it go.

"I'll take both," he said to the vendor.

…

According to Neji, absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder. It was proved to the extreme, the villagers noted.

This time a glaring item, a scroll, pocketed his vest. He ignored the strange looks thrown his way as he walked along the streets.

The only reason he was going to the market was to obtain more ink and fine paper. He wanted to prepare every necessity Hinata would like to do after a long mission. It sat by his feet when he decided to stop by the ramen stall. "This is embarrassing," Sakura said. "What is it this time?"

He ignored her.

It was a handwritten set of instructions of each stance and techniques of the Main House. Hinata had diligently worked on it while he supervised.

Her elegant scripts, the long strokes of each symbol reminded him of her femininity. He could easily imagine her voice as he looked over the scroll, how she often talked as she wrote. It also gave him concentration as he tried devising new techniques. Gradually, the body outlines gained more form. Neji knew why and smirked.

"Can I see?" a familiar voice asked. As he debated it, Tenten slid to the seat in front of him. He grudgingly showed it. "This is beautiful," she said.

Proud, Neji unraveled the scroll further. "She finished it before she left," he said. "There's not a single mistake."

"Oh," Tenten said impressively. She eyed him quickly, seeing the rare curve of his lips.

Until Naruto passed by and spilled the bowl's contents over it.

Horrified, Neji stood. "What have you done?" he thundered. Speechless, Naruto could only hold up the empty bowl in response. "She worked hard," he growled and advanced on him. "And I'm supposed to tell her it's ruined because you couldn't hold onto that properly?" His voice rose near the end and the shop's occupants quickly fled.

Tenten tried recovering the scroll as much as possible. "You shouldn't have brought it then," Naruto said hotly.

Neji snapped.

…

They were disturbed.

His eyes were narrowed, lips set in a line but there was a shade of red by his cheeks. Was Neji… _blushing_? He looked on in concentration. They followed his gaze. He held a scarf and they didn't want to know what it reminded him of. "You need to listen to us," Ino said gently.

"No," he said shortly.

"You're acting crazy," Naruto said pointedly, an evident bruise surrounding his right eye.

"I'll show you crazy," he mumbled, the scarf twisting ominously in his hands, "if you keep disturbing me."

"Leave him alone," Tenten said. "He's not hurting anyone this time. As long as we don't interfere," she added when Naruto scoffed.

"She won't be happy though," Ino said reluctantly. His jealousy knew no bounds, they quickly learned once their relationship was made public. Only Hinata could intervene if it got violent, but Neji had a way without words to threaten others behind her back.

Misinterpreting it, Neji frowned. "I know how to make her happy," he said defensively.

"Not _very_ happy, if you know what I mean," Ino mumbled.

Neji whipped towards her. "What was that?" he asked intently.

"You nearly had us all believing you two were... _close_."

Everyone in the village already knew they belonged together. But the implication glinted in her eyes and Neji stiffened. "How–"

"She told us."

The scarf fell from his hands and he stared, speechless.

…

Neji decided he wouldn't leave the compound today. It was aggravating hearing his companions belittle him.

So what if he liked to be reminded of her, Neji thought irritably.

"Neji," a soft voice said.

Neji looked down. He didn't wear anything that would incite her voice. Maybe he _was_ losing his mind. He was prepared to escape Konoha and track her down to finally end the solitude. "Hinata," he murmured. He realized it was too long ever since he uttered her name.

A pair of sandals shuffled to a stop before his eyes. He looked up. "I'm back," she said quietly.

He was rooted in place and his arms settled around her once she came closer. She sighed.

Her body was warm and solid against him. There was no complaint from her as he swung her up. As he placed her down in her room, Neji paused. When she was exhausted and battle-weary, he stacked blankets and piled pillows around her. There wasn't enough and the ones he bought were in his room.

Reluctant, he went back. He lifted the bundle left in a corner. He surveyed the room; too many nights he was left alone here. He put it down. He gathered an extra robe, his brush, a couple of scrolls. Neji held it all and returned.

He carefully locked the slides in place and made sure the floor was clear. There was enough time for him to unpack while she slumbered. As Neji discretely packed it in her closet and dressers, he found his own belongings. His spare robe. Sandals that was too big to be hers.

He looked over his shoulder. She hadn't move.

He arranged the items he bought on her table and finally laid out the extra comforters. Several times he reached to touch her, to assure himself she existed. Once it was done, Neji tried to position himself beside her, but couldn't. There was too much in the way. It was hard for him to find an opening without disturbing her. His patience running out, Neji was about to throw out the entire pile when Hinata shivered and buried herself deeper. His mood eased and he fought his way through it until he felt her warm skin and gathered her close.

She moved closer then and whispered something by his ear. "I missed you too," Neji murmured.

* * *

 _It's such a simple one-shot but I like to imagine Neji can do silly things if he's left alone for too long and that he's pretty indulgent when it comes to Hinata. I'm kinda unsatisfied with this (for the life of me I don't have the skills others do to make something short amazingly good. Check: other fanfics for NejiHina Week) so I may edit it later. Lighthearted like I said because I had a feeling this theme was angsty and Neji deserves happiness dammit. Next one-shot for NejiHina Week will be uploaded here as the second chapter, etc._


	2. Oath

**Theme:** Oath

ii. It was a rule he swore to never break: Never kneel. Unfortunately it was broken multiple times because of Hinata Hyuuga.

 _The universe was telling him otherwise_

* * *

It started in his boyhood when Neji vowed to never kneel. His father suffered the humiliation and he was going to be strong. "Never," he pledged.

But young Hinata was clumsy. "Neji-niisan," she sniffed.

She had fallen at his feet. It didn't feel right and he was beginning to go on his knees when his oath reminded him. She was teary, looking up at him.

He was old enough to recognize the shame instilled in the act, but there wasn't any of that as Neji helped her up.

…

"No more," a teenager Neji recited to himself.

He hadn't knelt since he was a child. In battle, he learned to place his weight on his knees and use his hands for balance in the rare chance he was knocked down.

He was told by the clan Head to oversee her training. Then Hinata herself asked him. "I will," he agreed. He was very aware it was he who held the power now. But there wasn't any satisfaction when she was on her knees, breathing heavily. A part of him demanded to assist her. He managed to resist.

He pushed her too far and not one week later, she was temporarily blind.

He had a toy to entice the cat away from her path. Unfortunately the ground was at his feet. He wasn't comfortable bending down. She was getting closer and the obstacle hadn't moved. Maybe he could lift the stray animal. Its sharp claws made him think twice. He didn't want Hinata to know if he made a sound.

He looked at her. She was moving slowly.

Neji knelt.

…

"Try not to," a young adult Neji said with a scowl.

He renewed his oath. The long months went by and Neji acknowledged the war had united the clan.

For the first time, he was in charge of leading the battalion. But he ultimately failed at the end even with the war won.

Hinata was hurt. He didn't move.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted disbelievingly. "Help her!"

There was nothing more he wanted to do than to gather her in his arms. There was only one problem. She lay flat on the ground. His instincts called for him to go after her attackers and briefly, Neji was inclined to do so. It wasn't just to prevent his oath from breaking; there was a rage slithering under his skin. His priorities scrambled, Tenten yelled at him some more.

She stirred, her eyes unfocused. It was when she murmured, "Neji-niisan," that he knelt and carried her away.

She was unconscious by the time they arrived. Neji carefully laid her down on the mattress.

Neji two weeks from now looked at a mirror and said, "This time, you will not kneel."

He was in a better mood. Hinata asked for his company while running errands on a rainy day. They walked back with many bags and Neji hefted most of it without trouble. He ignored Hinata's insistence to carry half until she touched his arm. "Hold this," he said. They exchanged it clumsily and Hinata dropped the umbrella. He knelt without a thought.

With his free hand offering it back, Neji was frozen. "Thank you," she told him warmly.

That day, Neji avoided mirrors.

…

He was convinced to attend a festival. It was definitely not to see Hinata dressed up in traditional robes, Neji told himself.

An outing like this was well deserved. After the stress of revising his oath, Neji finally relaxed. He left Hinata's side once she was surrounded and went to get drinks. Precisely twenty minutes passed and Neji looked for the usual sighting of Hinata. A sinking feeling filled him when she swayed on her feet.

"Where's Neji and Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"It wasn't me," Sakura quickly said. At her bewildered look, they followed her line of sight.

An incredible sight shocked them. Neji was still and stiff as a statue because Hinata was amazingly clinging onto him with a lover's familiarity. He caught their stare and scowled. "Not a word," he warned and visibly shuddered when her wandering reached too low. "Hinata," he tried to say gently. "Stop this."

"No!"

"Hinata," Neji said sternly.

She hiccuped. He paled. "Y-You're angry again," she said.

There were some strange noises going on at the back of his throat. "I'm not," he said. "You need to lie down, Hinata." They didn't hear what she mumbled in return but to their further surprise, a flush stained Neji's face. "No," he said, sounding strangled. They couldn't see her hands, but something must have happened because Neji stiffened. "No," he repeated more forcefully. "Let's go home."

Not waiting for a reply, Neji tried herding her away from the crowd. It was the alcohol, they mused, when Hinata stubbornly dug her feet to the ground. Undeterred, Neji merely hoisted her in his arms. Without even a goodbye, he left in a hurry, a testimony of his sobriety.

Once they were in a dark street, Neji slowed. She looked nauseated. "We're almost there, Hinata."

She mumbled something unintelligible and held onto him. It was going to be hard to untangle her away, Neji thought, and it wasn't because of her grip.

They reached her room. Just as Neji suspected, his heart thudded as Hinata fell away from his arms and onto the bed with ease. He sighed. He suffered a slight migraine so it didn't matter to him when he got on his knees to arrange the comforters around her.

…

The compound was filled with outsiders. Familiar voices resounded at the back and Neji strode towards the noise when he heard Hinata cry out in pain.

"Hinata," he said urgently and raced around the corner to the sight of her wincing on the ground, Kiba hovering beside her. "What's going on?" he demanded. They were startled by his voice, even more so that the cool Neji Hyuuga was no longer composed. "What have you done?" he growled and hauled Kiba up by the collar.

"We were training," he said, eyes narrowed in aggression.

Neji stifled a curse. He was forced to let go and debated on what to do. "Stand, Hinata," he said and smacked Naruto's complaint off.

Determined, she tried but she slumped to the ground, her ankle swelling. "I-I can't," she said shakily.

She was in pain, desperately fighting it back while he fought the urge to kneel. They expected him to carry her and it was hard to ignore the unexpected surge of gratification.

Maybe he can just bend at the waist and lift her. Crouching did not count, Neji told himself. He was going to do it while Hinata looked up at him, relief tearing her eyes. Until Naruto pushed him down, his incredible strength impossible to resist. Neji was dismayed to find himself on his knees.

Hinata looked at him worriedly. "You don't have to, Neji," she said.

He twitched. His selfishness looked absolutely childish in the face of her kindness. "Allow me to, Hinata," he said. All those bad feelings disappeared when her arms came around his neck and her head touched his shoulder in comfort.

"See yourselves out," he darkly said to them.

Later, he looked at the calendar. Too many times the oath was broken. He added another mark.

Maybe he can make some exceptions, Neji thought.

The times he went on his knees were for Hinata and it was unlikely he'd do it for anyone else. Sakura Haruno had once yelled at him in the battlefield. "Neji, help me up," she grunted.

He remembered scoffing. "You're a nin. It shouldn't be difficult." It resulted in a verbal fight, one that Neji ignored until Hinata strolled by. The frown she wore after hearing Sakura's complaint made him freeze, but he simply would not assist her in such a simple task, especially once Sakura's temper spiked. Her monstrous strength could easily force him down if he wasn't careful.

And he already knelt several times. Neji paused. He wasn't certain if it shifted exclusively for Hinata. He rubbed his jaw. If it came to that, then it meant he did not mind kneeling. But only for Hinata.

Neji sat. And thought.

…

"You can do it," adult Neji told his reflection.

As the years passed, Neji pursued her and to his relief, Hinata loved him too.

He remembered the foolish oath as a child and his stubbornness to cling onto it. He discovered it was a good thing to kneel for Hinata's pleasure and occasionally, she knelt down too. And it was simply unforgettable when they were both on their knees as he steadily gripped her hips.

Finally, Neji decided they will never part. One knee bent to the floor and he looked up at her face, clear and beautiful in the daylight. "Be my wife, Hinata," he said and immediately regretted the words. A marriage should never begin with a command. There came a small, choked laugh from her and Neji glared at the ground.

While he mulled over the disaster, he didn't notice Hinata kneeling until he saw her pale thighs. He quickly looked up and was rewarded with a smile. "Yes," she told him.

That day, Neji swore his life and love to her.

* * *

 _Another short and sweet fic. A tiny bit less romance, but the sentiment is there. I actually wanted to do more with the Oath theme and had another direction, but I ran out of time to expand on it so this little bit replaced it instead. I'm glad I did though since I rarely write Neji/Hinata like this and it was fun. You guys...thank you so much for the kind words. I know it's a bit repetitive since I'm doing a new fic the next day and you don't have to either, but thank you for reading. EDIT: Fixing grammar (in my defense it's midnight)._


	3. Folklore AU

**Theme** : Folklore AU

iii. Cinderella AU. She needed to leave by midnight. But it was difficult escaping from the prince than she thought.

* * *

The clock was going to strike midnight soon.

The prince had entertained her the moment she stepped into the ballroom. There were no introductions; he had merely come up to her after her name was announced. She hadn't even realized he was royalty until the people around them parted like a sea and bowed their heads.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily and bent a knee to curtsy when he stopped her.

"We're past formalities," was all he said.

They talked of everything and nothing, although the prince was more interested in her speaking. He was amused by her stuttering and guided her to an impressive garden.

Now she nervously looked for any exits.

She was busy admiring the flowers, wondering if she could take one before her escape, to notice his head shifting. The cool night air kept her alert, the imposing clock tower reminding her. She stood, ready to leave when he suddenly led her away. "It will be crowded soon," he said. Hinata squinted. There was no one in sight. He took her arm and brought her to another section filled with flowerbeds.

"Oh," she felt obliged to say.

It looked the same, but ivory pillars and statues surrounded the area. Curious, Hinata examined the design. The prince was silent behind her and that was when she heard it. There were voices. Many of them. Incredulous, Hinata looked back and found a large group just across the lawn. "It's a popular viewing spot," he explained. She wondered if he didn't want to be seen with her. Ashamed, Hinata turned away. He took no notice, not when his gaze was shifting elsewhere.

As she gathered her gown to sit by an empty pond, his back was turned. A moment later, he finally sat beside her.

…

While she enjoyed his attention, there wasn't enough time left.

He stood when she stood. Hinata bit her lip. He was almost courteous to a fault. Surely he would accept her sudden leave. "If you'd excuse me," she began. "I – I think it's time for me to leave."

"Why?"

She flushed. Any gentleman would let her leave without question; it was only proper. "I'm not feeling well," she said.

"I'll escort you back inside," he said, though Hinata noted he didn't mention her departure. He offered her an arm and she took it, heart pounding when she felt hard muscle.

Her chaperone, Tsunade, had warned her that staying beyond midnight would shatter the genjutsu. The servants had dressed her beautifully, her hair done nicely than she was used to. All for investigating a mysterious prince that attended the banquet.

His name was Neji Hyuuga, a man whose features were unforgiving, his stance unyielding. It should have hinted his royal blood, but she was distracted by his powerful stare that caught hers as soon as she entered. They were nearing the ballroom and the staircase loomed before them. "I need a moment," she said, removing her hand. "For fresh air," she added nervously.

He was already a few steps up. "I'll stay with you."

Before he began descending, she rushed to say, "There must be others you have to entertain. I – I only need a minute."

He looked unconvinced, but his back turned for a moment to observe the glass windows where the ball was held. Hinata took a discreet step back. Just then, her foot slipped out of a glass slipper and she stumbled. At the noise, Neji looked down and made a move to retrieve it. A guard called for him then, the noise loud. It was Tsunade's doing, she thought. Hinata took the chance to run. Rubble and dirt stabbed her feet and Hinata fleetingly wondered why they didn't sweep the walkway.

There was a dark section of sprawling pathways and gardens beyond. It looked endless. She tried looking for lanterns until she realized it didn't bode well for her. There was noise coming from behind her. Panicked, Hinata hid behind the tall shrubs. She quickly arranged her gown and hair, hoping the illusion would hold. The prince, she thought with a pang, must have thought her a strange woman. There was no proper farewell, but it was already done and Hinata took a deep breath.

Her heart nearly stopped when his voice said, "Hinata." She spun around. He stood there, a frown on his lips. "What are you doing?"

"I-I wanted to sit down," she said faintly. She gestured to her bare foot.

He glanced down quick and returned to her face, as if suspecting she would disappear again. "I see," he said and it was hard to tell what he felt. "My apologies. I will inform our host to install benches nearby."

Hinata blinked. "It's fine," she said, not knowing what else to say.

He came closer and her heart stirred. He went down on one knee and before Hinata could protest, fitted the slipper back onto her foot. "You need to rest," he said, gently setting it down.

…

He looked as if he wanted to carry her when she started limping. The glass slippers rubbed against the dirt on her feet and Hinata tried not to wince.

"Just wait, Hinata," he said. He briskly strode into the shadows and though it was a chance for her run, it was too uncomfortable.

The guard did nothing to hold his attention, Hinata thought. It explained his sudden appearance, but there was not a single sound from his pursuit.

There was still no bench in sight, not even railings to lean on. Just beyond her, she sighted large boulders decorating the garden. She tapped her hand on the rough surface. Its sharp edges and uneven plains made it impossible to sit down. Hinata wandered elsewhere when a loud crash made her jump. "Hello?" she called out worriedly.

The prince emerged from the shadows. "Hinata," he said. "Follow me." Gently, he took her hand and accommodated his larger strides to match her small steps. He gestured to an unusual shaped stone. "Sit," he said. She stared at its smooth surface. She was certain it wasn't like that before. He was waiting. Hinata sat. She glanced at his hands. There was no red mark or any hint of harm done from breaking it with his fists.

"Hinata?" he asked and she looked up. "Is this to your liking?"

"What?" she asked faintly. He simply held out cotton slippers. "Oh. Thank you," she said and her chest ached again when he knelt to assist her.

"We'll rest here until you feel better."

At a distance, the clock struck eleven.

…

There was a maze nearby. She had memorized the layout from the large windows before he took her outside and managed to stir their walk towards it. As if knowing it, the prince yielded to her. "It's dark," he said, meeting her eyes.

"But there are lanterns," she said. "Is it alright?"

A long silence. He studied her and she tried not to squirm. "As you want," he conceded.

Her heart raced. It was another chance. "I'll be the one to hide," she offered.

Something dangerous sparked in his eyes and a curve lifted his lips. "Of course," was his low answer.

Hinata swallowed. It felt like she made a mistake.

She entered the maze. Lights illuminated her pathway, the shrubs neatly maintained. He hadn't moved yet and she hurried to the end, turning left and right. A minute passed. She was startled when she heard the steps of his boots, almost as if on purpose.

Hinata quickened her pace. He followed her exactly, his stride taking steps larger than hers. _There!_ It was the end and he still hadn't caught her. Hinata hesitated. She enjoyed his company, how despite his royal blood, he didn't mind adhering to her. The memories alone should console her. She took one useless look back to see his face, knowing she couldn't.

There was a small hope he'd try finding her again once they were separated, but it died quickly. It was said the prince rarely ventured out of his kingdom. She turned back and stepped forward. He was standing there, eyes cool. She gasped, stumbling back. He caught her swiftly. "How...How did you-"

Amusement seeped from his voice. "I suspected it would take too long to find you," he said. "So I decided to wait here."

She ignored the relief and concentrated on his words. What he said was impossible; she heard his steps and she was farther ahead. Hinata thought deeply. So far, he had accommodated her every request. She straightened. "I need to take my leave," she said firmly.

A flicker of disappointment. "So soon?"

She almost faltered. "Yes."

"Allow me to visit you tomorrow."

She panicked. "I – I don't have a home in this kingdom."

His head tilted. "Then stay longer. We should be better acquainted until your departure."

She smiled weakly.

…

The clock warned her of the time. She was getting desperate.

They were closer to the ballroom. They were crossing a bridge with a small river flowing beneath it. She could jump down and it needed to be soon, the genjutsu beginning to flicker at the bottom of her dress. Hinata worriedly looked over. It looked shallow, but it presented a good excuse. She needed to change as propriety demanded and the prince had to let her retire from the ball. With his back turned, Hinata hoped for a good outcome.

An arm wrapped around her waist just as she tripped over and a hard body pressed hers from behind. Hinata cried out and the water engulfed them.

At once, he was helping her up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I-I should leave," Hinata managed to say miraculously, because the sight of the prince soaked was overwhelming.

"You'll catch a cold on your way back," he said. Something in her fluttered as he pushed back his hair. "The castle has many rooms and there are spare dresses for you to change into."

Her mind raced. "That's…not proper," she said. "My chaperone won't allow it."

He had that small smile again. "The lady who's currently recovering from numerous intakes of wine?" Aghast, Hinata saw the older blonde woman leaning against a pillar, her handmaiden frantically attending to her. "Now, come. Stay the night," he said and held out a hand.

Hinata mulled it over. No one would notice the dress vanishing if she was elsewhere. She took his hand, breathless at his effortless strength. "Thank you," she said.

He lifted her with ease. "Isn't it heavy?" she asked timidly. It was her flowing gown that contributed the most weight with its layers. Even the footmen struggled to help ladies down from their carriages.

His mouth lifted the slightest bit. "No."

...

As the clock struck midnight, the genjutsu vanished and servants were frantically looking for the dress. Hinata chose to remain oblivious. "It's fine," she assured them. The attendants had quickly taken care of her and it excused her from explaining its disappearance.

The next day, she entered the study room.

To her surprise, Tsunade greeted her. "Tsunade-sama," she said in relief.

"I see you're well, Hinata," a deep voice said and Hinata jumped. The prince was standing by a bookshelf and it bewildered her, how his commanding presence was cloaked. "Now that you're here," Neji continued, coming closer. "We can proceed with the arrangements."

She looked nervously at her guardian, but all she received was an amused look. "Arrangements?" she faintly asked. His next words made her heart race and nothing else mattered in the world, not when his strangely colored eyes that were like hers solely focused on her, waiting for an answer.

The prince had declared his intentions to marry her the moment he saw her.

As per tradition, he stood vigil outside her quarters for three nights.

On the first night, she couldn't sleep. She peeked through the curtain. His arms were crossed, his face unreadable. His eyes flicked up to hers and Hinata ducked.

On the second night, he chose to lean against a pillar. She couldn't see very well and nearly fell off the balcony if Neji hadn't appeared suddenly and hoisted her back up.

On the third night, he stood straight, his stance unyielding. Hinata was embarrassed to note there was a smile on his face as the morning light rose from the horizon.

Hinata felt someone in the room as the sun seeped in. There he was, crouched on the window sill and Hinata had a feeling there was no ladder involved. "Will you be my wife?" he asked.

She bit her lip. "Only if you tell me how you're doing this."

"I'm a prince," he said arrogantly. "Of a kingdom known for its ninjutsu."

* * *

 **FIN**

 _Hopefully Neji didn't come across as stalkerish when he thwarted her unconventional attempts to escape lol. A twist of Cinderella since I imagine Neji not losing her so easily. It's kind of messy but it works. That's it! I've exhausted all the ideas I have left so I'm not doing the last theme (Birthday). If_ _you're still here, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I've done about 11 fics for Neji/Hinata, one still uncompleted. It's been a good run!_ _If there's another NejiHina week I'll probably participate again._ _There's still one day left and I'm anticipating more_ _brilliant artwork and fics from others. But_ _for now, all I can say is thank you for reading and happy holidays!_


	4. Snippets of Noblesse Oblige

**Theme** : Snippets of Noblesse Oblige from Neji's POV.

iv. She was the love of his life, the mother of his children, but not his wife.

 _It was all Hinata in that one-shot so here's how Neji's been coping in the affair. Very short. Like I wanted to write something saying I'm alive for this fandom! For those expecting new content, there's news at the end!_

* * *

She was in the house, waiting for him. Always waiting.

It had been like that for months since the moment she told him Himawari was his. They had not only a son, but also a daughter. The news had hit him so suddenly, an intangible mess of emotions that he dealt with through sex.

The memory of their last time, the _second_ time, haunted him. She was more welcoming, her body softer and she touched him in return.

It kept him awake for too many nights and there was a small hope that she'd welcome him once more. To maybe allow him to visit Boruto more often. After a long mission, he returned to the compound, resolved to attempt it. Then she appeared with a baby in her arms that looked too young to be Boruto. She was securing her grip, cooing to it. It was hers. And Naruto's. Something in him, likely his very soul, felt crushed and every muscle tensed, telling him to leave, that he needed a woman the instant he got away.

The baby yawned and Neji didn't want to look but Hinata was doing something strange, as if wanting to present her. His heart squeezed and he damned the organ. Despite all the heartache, he could never ignore her. He looked at the child to appear civil instead of obeying his instinct to run away and froze.

There was no mistaking the pure Hyuuga bloodline in her.

She took their daughter away in a room while Neji tried to make sense of it. The world swam. All the details, he'd never forgotten them, came rushing back. He finished in her during that moment of passion but he always assumed she kept a contraceptive jutsu.

Neji cleared his head. He bore half the responsibility and the darkness ate at him again. Did Hinata blame him? Miserable that her daughter – _what was her name?_ – was not Naruto's and she might not be loved as much as Boruto – "She was not a mistake," he told her fiercely.

"Himawari is a blessing."

Relief flooded him. His daughter, her name was Himawari, was just as important to her.

A noise alerted him. Servants were going around the garden and Neji moved closer, to murmur that she didn't need to worry, that he'd stay away this time. But she also leaned in, her face lifting too close. As if wanting a kiss.

The words halted in his throat. "As long as you're happy, Hinata," he said instead.

* * *

Watching his children train and play was a miracle, and Hinata wasn't always there. He dreaded seeing her again. After her strange response, he couldn't bring himself to even talk to her. It fed him hope he didn't want. The ring on her finger reminded him of that.

He didn't notice her one time when he stepped out of the shadows when Himawari tripped.

Hinata looked just as surprised.

 _Fuck._

It was hard. The urge to kiss her, fuck her, came back in full-force. There was a battle Hinata was fighting inside herself, Neji could see, like she didn't know what she wanted. Well. He wasn't going to help her decide.

Neji focused forward.

He had two children in the world. _Two_. From the woman he loved, still loved for so many years. No matter that she was the wife of the Hokage, someone Neji almost considered a friend.

His punishment was fitting each time he saw Hinata with that damned ring on her finger, each time his son came racing down and called him uncle. Now his daughter was going to call him that too. Naruto was the lucky bastard who neglected her, didn't appreciate her everything. She was at the compound too often and when he hid himself, her head kept shifting to look for him.

He wouldn't act. Guilt still plagued him each time he saw Naruto with her.

...

The years passed quickly. It was a blur to him.

The children grew. He saw Hinata often, sometimes spoke to her and she was smiling more now. It was an easy illusion to fall for when he wasn't careful. After a short mission, he was very efficient and careful now in choosing work, he arrived in the compound, knowing Boruto and Himawari was there after hearing Hiashi's offhand remark.

He heard laughter. A masculine, very familiar laugh. One that he hated.

Every time the Hokage was back, the workload was lax. It also meant his sex partner was available.

It was how he passed time. Sex. More work. Then he would see the children again. Hinata would be there, waiting for him.

Afterwards, he washed every inch of his body and slept. He dreamed of his son, his daughter, calling him _father_.

* * *

She invited him for a meal. It was a week after Naruto's return who also, to Neji's resentment, took the children with him in another tour.

He was going to be alone with her in that house. Nothing could prepare him; there was something building between them and Neji wasn't sure if he could stand it any longer. Hinata was easier to read and Neji knew what she wanted from him - sex, but not his love. It was already hers and he would never say it, and he could _try_ to reject her. Hinata could never be truly his. His heart would break either way.

It was taking time so Neji went to kitchen where she was looking down at something.

He frowned. "Hinata."

She whipped around with a gasp and his gaze went straight down where her hands were. Sliding off the ring on her finger.

Desire flooded him. She also tired of waiting. To his relief, she didn't attempt to put it back on but she hid it, stammering an excuse that he ignored.

He took it off. She stepped closer.

The house was not unfamiliar to him. He knew exactly where to take her and she tried leading, but he scrambled her sanity with a deep kiss, touching his hardness to her soft thighs. All at once she melted to his touch and pressed herself against him.

Whatever deity condemned them, Neji no longer cared. The love of his life, the woman who owned his heart and soul, who was the mother of his children but not his wife, _wanted_ him.

* * *

He can't make love to her – he can imitate it, stroke her body gently, made her feel loved. It's the one boundary he won't cross; Naruto made love to her and Neji fucked her. The light was returning in her eyes and it lit up whenever he came to her, but Neji ignored it. It's already too late for them.

But still Neji felt it. Her love. Which was impossible because she was only suppose to want sex. He repeated the lie to himself several times a day.

The missions were making him impatient nowadays. If anyone on his team noticed the violence in his kills, nothing was mentioned in the report. Afterwards, he went to her and took her roughly sometimes, finished in her when it was safe.

This time, her eyes were swollen. His first thought was Naruto, the bastard, hurting her again.

"You're late," she sniffed. "I thought you - you were..."

 _Dead._

It was another fear that plagued her.

He made love to her that day. Breasts filled his hands, her soft thighs readily accepted him. He kissed her, wanting to tell her all the things he could never say. And when they were sated and the rain poured heavily outside, he took her in his arms.

Neji waited until she was asleep.

He touched her belly and hoped for one last selfish wish. If he didn't make it back one day, she would carry his child once more.

* * *

 **FIN**

 _Do I still got it? :D_

 _I'm excited to say there's going to be a NejiHina Week in tumblr this year on December! Any short one-shots from that week, I'll be posting it here in Anthology like before. The long one/two-shots will be on its own. I'm really desperate to show off even a summary (if the theme is chosen) of one fic but I'm holding back since it will probably stroke your imaginations of how it'll go and when mine is out, it will be completely different and I don't want to raise any expectations. In other news, I haven't abandoned Chastity in Spades, it's just slow writing. I'll do my best to finish writing the chapter!_


End file.
